


Doesn't Fall Far

by Passionpire88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drunk Emma Swan, Multi, OT3, Red Snowing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Emma figures out that Snow and Charming have kept one tiny little detail from her. Enter Regina when Emma can't handle it. Whoops. Season 2ish in the timeline. Might continue, might not. Long one shot for now.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 36





	Doesn't Fall Far

The last thing Emma was expecting was to find her mother on the counter of the loft with her legs wrapped around Ruby’s waist, Snow let out a soft moan as the wolf’s mouth rested on her neck. “What the fuck is this?” Emma yelped, green eyes frantic as she looked at both of them. 

Ruby was the first to speak. “Emma, it’s not what it looks like,” 

“Save it, Homewrecker! Mom? What the hell is this?” Emma’s gaze burned through Snow. 

“Emma, she’s right.” Snow hopped off the counter. “There’s something we need to tell you.” 

After traversing through a fucking fairy tale land where she was supposedly from, finding out her parents were goddamn Snow White and Prince Charming as well as waking up her son from a fucking sleeping curse- “There’s more?!” 

“You should sit.” Snow took her daughter’s hand. 

“I don’t want to sit. Tell me what’s going on.” Emma crossed her arms after ripping away from Snow’s hand. 

Snow looked hurt but took a deep breath. “Ruby is...Ruby is your mother too. Your father and I married her.” Snow admitted, wrapping an arm around Ruby’s waist. 

This was the last thing Emma Swan needed today. “There’s three of you? A throuple?”

“We all love you.” Ruby looked at her softly with a smile. Ruby. Slutty, brash and low self esteem Ruby that she had taken under her wing?! Bull. Shit. 

“You’re all of ours. We all were so excited for you to arrive.” Snow’s eyes met Ruby’s and Emma saw it now. The same love she saw between Snow and Charming. It didn’t seem possible but there it was, clear as day. She felt sick. 

“Sorry I’m late! Granny’s was cr-what’s going on?” David broke the moment with his bag of takeout in hand. Emma huffed. Her father had probably always had shitty timing. 

“You’re in a three way with Ruby.”

“Emma!” Snow chided.    
  


“Look I...this is a lot with everything else. I...I gotta go.” She was done. So done. She couldn’t do this. Not today. 

“Emma,” Snow began. 

Ruby stepped up and held up her hand to silence Snow. “Is that what you need? Space?” 

“Yeah.” Emma relaxed a little. At least Ruby was still reasonable. 

“We’ll be here.” Ruby agreed. 

Her shoulders lost tension. “Thank you, Ruby.” 

“Of course, Pup-I mean Emma.” Ruby cleared her throat awkwardly. 

Pup? Weird. Very weird. Emma raised an eyebrow. “Is that a wolf thing?” 

Ruby’s sheepish shrug said it all. “Kinda.” 

“Right. Ok. I’ll...I’ll be back.” Emma made sure not to slam the door but she so wanted to. 

****

“How could you let her go?” Snow accused. Emma was upset. She couldn’t do anything right. She was the-

“She felt smothered.” 

Snow’s expression turned sour. Ruby always got under her skin. A blessing and a curse. “I don’t smother!” 

“You do smother.” Ruby replied gently. 

Snow crossed her arms. “David-” 

“No. Don’t get me involved.” He held up his hands in surrender. 

Snow tried again. “But David,” 

“Ruby’s right. Emma needs space. She needs time and we can give that to her.” He kissed Snow, offering reassurance. “She’ll come back.” 

Snow pouted. “You ganged up on me.” They had always done so. What Ruby wanted, David gave her. It was sweet at best and annoying at worst. Then again, she wasn’t really any better. Ruby was very hard to say no to. 

“I’m just right.” Ruby offered Snow a playful grin. 

David fought a smile, trying to be firm. “Be nice, Ruby.” 

“I am nice, Charming.” Ruby kissed his cheek. 

“Not as nice as I am.” Snow teased, melting as she watched her loves. 

“You? You’re a brat.” Ruby kissed her and Snow giggled. 

“My girls.” David grinned, watching them with devotion in his eyes. Snow pulled him closer to them both, the warmth radiating off him and Ruby helping her relax. It would be alright. She just knew it. 

****

“Of course I know,” Granny huffed as she poured Emma a shot. “Caught Ruby in bed with Snow the night they met. Granted they weren’t doing anything scandalous but the way they held each other meant whatever Ruby felt for Peter was pretty much history. Want anything besides that?” 

“Maybe later.” Emma grunted. 

Granny softened. “Look, I know it’s a lot to take in but we’re family and they all love you.” 

“I know. I just...there’s so much.” Emma replied. 

The old woman nodded. “Stay as long as you want.” 

“Thanks, Granny.” 

Granny shrugged and went into the kitchen. 

“Rough night, Miss Swan?” Regina had walked in alone. 

“Is he asleep?” 

“Of course. It’s too late for him to be awake.” Regina furrowed her brow, offended. 

“Just checking.” Emma downed another shot. 

“And why are you here? Trouble in paradise?” 

“Like you actually care.” Emma snapped. 

“I don’t. But I also don’t want a hungover sheriff.” 

“We’re not friends, Regina. I’m not telling you.” 

“Suit yourself.” Regina sat down next to her. 

“What can I get you Madam Mayor?” 

“Whatever the sheriff is having and a black coffee.”

“Certainly.” 

“What the hell, Regina?” Emma was rigid as she studied the brunette. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” 

“No.” Regina smirked, clearly enjoying how her employee squirmed. “But no one is forcing you to stay, Miss Swan.” 

“Why can’t anyone leave me alone tonight?” Emma groaned. 

“I thought you didn’t want to be alone, Miss Swan.” 

Emma growled and did her best not to throttle Regina into the counter. “What is your problem?” 

“I’m curious about yours. Indulge me.” 

“Fine. I saw Snow and Ruby going at it. They just told me about the whole...true love threeway.” 

Regina handed her one of the shots she ordered. “Consider yourself lucky you didn’t see the tacky wedding.” 

Emma downed the liquor and quirked a brow. “How tacky are we talking here?” 

“Don’t make me remember any more than I already do.” Regina grumbled playfully. 

Emma fought a smile. “That bad, huh?” 

“Emma, your mother was already a thorn in my side. Having two more added to the mix was putting gasoline soaked newspaper into the fire.” 

Emma chuckled, surprised and pleased Regina had said her name. “They are pretty pretentious, huh?” 

Regina rolled her eyes. “You don’t know the half of it. Consider yourself lucky you barely know that side of them.” 

“Tell me about it.” Emma signaled Granny for another round. 

  
  
  
  
  


****

“Snow,” Ruby’s voice was a soft whisper despite David being a heavy sleeper. “It’s two in the morning.”

“I’m worried about Emma.” Snow was sitting on the couch, holding her second cup of coffee. 

“Emma is almost 30 and Storybrooke is a small town.” Ruby pointed out as she sat down beside Snow. 

“She always tells me when she’s coming home.” 

“That was pre-curse breakage.” Ruby squeezed her wife’s hand. 

“Everything is different now.” Snow sighed. “I wish…” 

“I know. But this is where we are. At least she’s with us now.” The wolf nuzzled the pale neck in front of her and smiled when Snow’s heartbeat slowed slightly. 

“This is so much harder.” 

“Oh please, you would have been in hell with teenage Emma.” Ruby teased. 

“Maybe...but-” Snow’s moping was put on pause by a pair of lips on her own, eager and gentle. “You are **so** predictable.” The pout on the former royal’s face was familiar and endearing. 

“Pot meet kettle.” Ruby giggled. 

“You really think she’s ok?” 

“I know she is.” 

Snow nodded and yawned. “Alright. Let’s go to bed.” 

  
  
  


****

“Emma?” Henry rubbed his eyes. “Why are you in Mom’s bed?” It was eight in the morning and he was used to Regina being up early and making him breakfast. By seven thirty he was normally smelling pancakes after he finished getting dressed. 

Emma’s eyes were wide. “I-” 

“Henry! I’m so sorry I’m late-” Regina flew out of her closet, fully dressed and only mildly flustered. “Miss Swan had too much to drink and it was late. She stayed here so she could get to work early.” Regina’s voice held conviction but Henry knew when his mother was lying. 

“Oh. Ok.” He played innocent as he noticed Emma appeared to be naked. Weird. 

Emma gulped and nodded. “Have a good day at school, kid.” 

“Ok. I’ll see you guys later.” 

“Henry? Do you want breakfast?” 

Henry put on a smile and shook his head. “I’ll grab something at Granny’s.” 

Regina nodded cautiously. “Do you still have some allowance left?” 

"Ah-huh. Bye mom!” Henry left the awkward energy of the master bedroom and went downstairs. 

****

“Regina, I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t. This is...I shouldn’t have...Well,” Regina cleared her throat. “I don’t regret last night but I could have been more responsible.” 

“Shit. Snow probably thinks I’m dead or something.” 

“If you weren’t the sheriff she probably would have put in a call.” Regina deadpanned. 

“I should call her.” 

“Emma,” Regina softened. “W-We should talk.” 

“I...yeah. I’ll come by later.” 

“We should be more careful when you do.” The queen’s cheeks were a light pink. 

“We will be.” Emma smiled at her shyly. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
